R27Week 2018
by Mika Ryugamine
Summary: Dia 1: AU Fantasia Día 2: AU Ciencia Ficción Día 3: AU Romantico Día 4: Roles invertidos Día 5: AU Anime Día 6: NSFW (Not safe/suitable for work) Día 7: Universo KHR!
1. Día 1 (Parte 1)

**Nota: **Buenas, Buenas! Ya hace mucho tiempo quería hacer esto. Estos fic's vendrían a ser los de la R27Week 2018 del grupo R27 fan club (the chaos club), ya lo había publicado en Wattpad, pero al poco tiempo lo puse como borrador. Todos los capítulos van a estar corregidos y con algunas cosas agregadas…

_Dia 1: AU Fantasía (7/10/18) primera publicación_

_ (15/8/19) segunda publicación_

_Resumen: No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Nunca fue tan esclarecedora esa frase para Tsuna, cuando, sin querer, descubrió el mayor secreto de la persona que ama._

Este capítulo va a estar dividido en dos partes ya que es bastante largo y si le agrego algo más, va a ser aún más largo XD

Sin más que decir a leer…

* * *

_**No se puede tapar el sol con un dedo (AU Fantasía)**_

_**Un día como cualquier otro**_

Si le preguntan a ella cuál sería su peor día, definitivamente iba a contestar que ese mismo día, un catorce de octubre, era el peor de su corta existencia. Tsunayomi acomodo su bolso en su hombro izquierdo y agarro el respaldo de un asiento para poder mantener el equilibro ya que iba parada. Ese día había decidido tomar el autobús para volver a su casa.

Oh, fue una muy mala idea.

Ese día estaba especialmente lleno, pero no abarrotado de personas, por eso cuando se subieron más personas en la quinta parada desde que ella se subió, no espero que una chica se le ponga justo detrás de ella con sus manos a cada costado en donde estaba ella sosteniéndose. Le llamo la atención, pero trato de pensar en otra cosa y entonces recordó como ese día despertó tarde, no desayuno y llego a la universidad con lo justo de tiempo, ganándose un sermón por parte de su profesor. Y para colmo cuando quiso comprar algo de comida, se dio cuenta que no llevaba dinero ¿podría empeorar su día? ¡Claro que sí! Y su mente se quedó en blanco cuando la misma chica que se había puesto detrás de ella, apoyo su parte delantera en el trasero de Tsuna.

_'¡Hiiii! ¿Ahora qué hago?'_ pensó Tsuna mientras movía frenéticamente su cabeza, mirando hacia los costados. Después de unas cuadras la chica se presionó un poco más, haciendo más visible el contacto, Tsuna trato de moverse para un costado, pero había una señora, así que le fue un poco difícil lograr romper el contacto. Segundos después el autobús paró y sus puertas se abrieron para que la gente pueda bajar.

Entonces todo fue muy rápido, una mano agarro su brazo derecho y la empujo para adelante haciendo perder el equilibrio de la otra chica. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba afuera del transporte y una suave mano agarraba su desnudo brazo, miró hacia arriba descubriendo la oscura mirada de su vecina.

Renata aun la sostenía, mirándola con el ceño levemente fruncido. Tsuna se quedó petrificada ante esa oscura mirada, y podía jurar que esos ojos negros podrían mirar hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Inevitablemente comenzó a temblar.

Solo entonces Renata logro salir del trance en el que estaba, soltó a Tsuna y se alejó un poco.

"Y... ¿y tu coche?" pregunto Tsuna, queriendo apaciguar, aunque sea un poco, su incomodidad.

"Lo mandé al taller" Renata se froto su nuca, haciendo notar su nerviosismo y lo incomoda que estaba. A pesar que eso era verdad no iba a decirle que era un tipo de acosadora y que la seguía a todos lados.

Renata miro a la chica mucho más baja que ella, que a su vez la miraba con esos grandes ojos color marrón. Nunca ese color le pareció tan bonito. Ella sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder, inevitablemente tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

Entonces un ruido de tripas rugiendo se hizo notar, llamando la atención de Renata. Tsuna bajo la mirada, completamente avergonzada y con el rostro rojo.

"Vamos a comer, yo invito" Renata agarro el hombro de Tsuna y la empujo hasta el establecimiento de comida rápida más cercano. Era cerca de las tres de la tarde, por lo que solo vendían hamburguesas. Tsuna se pidió el combo más simple y Renata solo una gaseosa. Cuando se sentaron en una de las mesas, bastante apartado del resto, un incómodo silencio invadió el entorno.

"¿Queres hablar sobre eso?" Renata se cruzó de piernas y tomo un sorbo de su fría bebida. Tsuna levanto la cabeza, con su boca llena de comida y los cachetes hinchados, la inclino hacia un costado (lo que le pareció muy tierno) "No te hagas la tonta, te estaban acosando"

_'Oh... eso'_ pensó Tsuna mientras seguía comiendo "No tengo mucho que decir" dijo después de un rato.

Cuando Renata hizo un ruido (lo más parecido a un gruñido que escucho en su vida) Tsuna disimuladamente la miro, ella estaba mirando para otro lado, pero claramente se podía notar como sus ojos (o al menos el que llegaba a ver) tenían un tinte rojizo. No es la primera vez que lo nota, hace mucho que conoce a Renata, de echo desde que tiene trece años.

Desde ese entonces su mamá la contrato como su tutora (si no nunca hubiera podido entrar a la universidad) y un día como cualquier otro, Tsuna llego a su casa, Renata junto a su mamma la estaban esperando, más fue la sorpresa de las adultas al ver entrar a la chica llorando, arrastrando su bolso y con el cabello extremadamente corto, cuando en realidad ella se fue esa mañana con una hermosa cabellera larga. Tsuna abraso a su mamma y entre lágrimas que le nublaban la vista le pareció ver que los ojos de su tutora estaban pura y hermosamente rojos. Tan rojos y oscuros como la sangre.

Esa no fue la primera vez que le pareció ver que le cambiaban los ojos. _'Y seguro no va a ser la última'_... pensó la chica mientras volvía su atención a la comida.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Más tarde fueron a buscar el coche, no estaba lejos del negocio de comida rápida, ninguna de las dos habló mientras iban rumbo a casa.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Renata aparco el auto en la puerta de su casa, miró al copiloto donde estaba Tsuna completamente dormida. En ese momento se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa y estiro la mano para acariciar un mechón de cabello castaños.

'_Aun parece una niña con esas dos coletas en la cabeza, tratando de mantener esa atípica cabellera_ _anti gravedad' _pensó Renata.

Entonces no pudo evitarlo, de a poco se acercó, sus labios rosando los de Tsuna. Pudo sentir la respiración de la chica, calmada y suave.

Si presionaba un poco, la estaría besando... _'solo un poco más'_ ... y entonces una puntada atravesó su cabeza, después otra. Renata presiono su cabeza con ambas manos y trato de no gritar, tiro su cabeza contra el volante y la bocina fue tan ruidosa que despertó a Tsuna.

"¡Hiiii!" la chica pegó un brinco del susto, solo no se golpeó la cabeza por mera suerte, el auto tenía el techo alto, o ella es muy bajita (eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar). Tsuna miró a Renata y se asustó un poco cuando la vio con la cabeza gacha y sosteniendo el volante.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Tsuna, miro los nudillos de la mujer, ya estaban blancos de tanta presión ejercida al apretar.

"Me duele un poco la cabeza" dijo después de unos largos minutos.

"Vamos a mi casa y le pedimos a mamma algo para el dolor" tímidamente poso su mano en la cabellera negra y le dio suaves caricias. Renata se estremeció y de forma brusca aparto la mano de la chica.

"Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco" su larga cabellera oscura tapaba su rostro, por lo que Tsuna no podía ver la verdadera cara de dolor de Renata.

"Está bien" Tsuna entendía bien las indirectas "entonces hasta mañana" la chica se bajó del coche y camino solo unos pasos para estar dentro de su casa.

Antes de entrar y ser recibida por el cálido abrazo de su madre, miro para atrás, hacia el coche de color negro que seguía aparcado en la puerta de la casa de al lado. Renata todavía no se había bajado. Esperó unos minutos hasta que la mujer apago el auto, salió de este y se metió en su casa, sin siquiera mirarla. Tsuna sabía que algo raro estaba pasando, siempre tuvo la intuición de que algo raro le pasaba a Renata.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Renata se tiró contra la puerta y termino contra el suelo, se mordió el labio inferior en un desesperado intento por acallar su dolor. Se arrastró por el suelo de la entrada de su casa y se sentó en el primer escalón de madera de la larga y pulcra escalera que lleva a la parte superior de la casa.

Renata sentía como la sangre le caía y empapaba su delicado traje. Como pudo y con mucho esfuerzo subió de uno en uno los escalones, siempre sosteniéndose del pasamanos, como si esa simple acción fuera su única solución. Y aunque nunca lo va a admitir, muy en el fondo está asustada, siempre odiaba los cambios y ahora, más de mil trecientos años después, aún lo sigue odiando.

Entonces el cambio empezó, ella escuchaba, mientras subía, el horrible sonido de crack ... crack, sus huesos ya estaban quebrándose para transformarse en un esqueleto más duro, más resistente.

Renata retuvo otro grito, lo que menos quería es llamar la atención de los vecinos y mucho menos de Tsuna, esa chica podría llegar a ser un dolor en el culo cuando se lo proponía.

Entre tropezones, algún que otro jarrón roto en el suelo, logro llegar a su habitación y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la mesita que tiene a lado de su cama, del único cajón del mueble saco una jeringa que ya la tenía lista desde hace unos días, cuando empezó a percibir el cambio. Como pudo y con su mano temblando como nunca, se inyecto ese somnífero tan potente que podría llegar a matar a un humano. Pero a ella solo logra dormirla por una hora.

Mientras hacía efecto se desvistió y se tiró en la cama, segundos después cayo rendida por el sueño; y, aun así, el dolor no la abandonaba, pero por lo menos no era tan mortífero como cuando estaba consciente.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Tsuna se despertó a media noche con la sensación de que alguien la observaba, la luz de los focos en la calle entraba a su habitación, alumbrando mínima mente, pero lo suficiente como para saber si estuviera alguien en su cuarto. No había nadie.

Tampoco esta era la primera vez que le pasaba. Se levantó de la cama, y se paró en la ventana que daba a la ventana de Renata, esta, como muchas otras veces, estaba abierta; y también como muchas otras veces, unos ojos rojos la observaban.

Tsuna, con toda la calma que podría tener, cerro la ventana y corrió las cortinas; sabía muy bien que ni así estaría segura y sin embargo se metió en su cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza, como si un pedazo de tela pudiera salvarla de todos los males. Un rasgo muy infantil que nunca pudo sacarse de encima. Ya un poco más calmada volvió a dormirse, esperando que el siguiente día sea un poco mejor que el anterior.

No lo fue, cuando ya estaba despierta y a punto de desayunar vio como en el noticiero de la mañana daban la noticia de la muerte de una mujer joven.

Pusieron su fotografía en el noticiero, era la misma chica del autobús.

Y en ese momento la mente de Tsuna quedo en blanco, mera coincidencia, trato de convencerse.

_**Agua bendita y sal**_

¿Estaría mal presentarse en la casa de su ex-tutora con un poco de agua bendita? No es como que la tuviera en ese momento, pero realmente tenía unas enormes ganas de conseguirla y esparcirla por todo el lugar. Toco dos veces el timbre y espero, traía un bento para que la mujer se lo lleve al trabajo, una forma de Nana para agradecerle por todo lo que hizo con su hija, ya que para Nana era un sueño imposible que Tsuna vaya a una Universidad, pero gracias a Renata termino entrando en la mejor; y solo por eso la mujer mayor iba a estar eternamente agradecida.

Después de unos minutos de espera, en donde Tsuna daba golpecitos con sus zapatos contra el piso de madera de la entrada, la puerta se abrió y salió una somnolienta Renata. Tsuna miro hacia otro lado y con todas sus fuerzas trato de no ponerse colorada. La mujer de cabellos negros (que estaban completamente despeinados) había salido en ropa interior; un hermoso conjunto de bralette negro con cintas que enmarcaban los pechos. Y por supuesto que Tsuna no iba a bajar la mirada para ver ese pequeño rectángulo apenas tapándole esa zona. '_¡Contrólate Tsuna!'_ Le entregó el bento y hace el intento de huir, pero la cálida mano de Renata atrapa su brazo y en un simple tirón la hace entrar en la casa.

"Vamos a desayunar" Renata cierra de golpe la puerta, haciendo que Tsuna se asuste un poco.

Tsuna no sabe si decirle que, prácticamente, puede verle los pezones o hacer como que no sucede nada. Opta por la segunda opción.

"¿Hoy vas a ir a clases?"

"No" le contesta la chica mientras se sienta en el sillón, frente a la televisión "Hoy viene papá, así que tengo que ayudar a mamá con la cena"

"Mmm" Renata entró en la cocina y salió unos minutos después con una bandeja que contenía dos tazas de café (que era la única infusión que había en esa casa) y un platito con galletas "¿hace cuánto que no aparece Iemitsu?" preguntó mientras se tira a lado de Tsuna. La chica agarra una taza e intenta recordar algo de su padre idiota.

"Hace dos años" prueba un sorbo del café y sonríe, esta exquisito "Eso creo, en realidad no me acuerdo"

"Mmm" vuelve a gesticular y sin previo aviso se apoya en Tsuna. La chica se tensa y gira un poco su cabeza, ellas dos quedan frente a frente. Y otra vez puede ver ese destello rojizo en sus ojos. No sabe muy bien que hacer o que decir, solo se queda mirándola, esperando a que Renata haga algo, y solo pasaron unos pocos segundos cuando se va acercando. Sus labios se rosan y Tsuna siente un cosquilleo en su vientre. Decide también tomar parte de eso, quiere saber lo que es besar. Entonces, en un muy mal momento, se escucha desde afuera la voz de su amigo Hayato. Tsuna se aparta de golpe, y cubre su rostro de la vergüenza que siente en ese momento.

"¡Tsuna-samaaa!" llamaba Hayato mientras tocaba insistentemente el timbre de la puerta.

"Tks... voy a matarlo" Renata gruñe de la frustración que siente. Estaba por decirle a Tsuna que la espere mientras manda volar al italiano, pero ella ya no estaba. Se había ido.

Renata se recostó en el sillón y espero a que su furia menguara, no quería llamar la atención de los vecinos si rompía algo. Tuvo que pasar como una hora hasta que por fin estaba más serena. Fue a la cocina y agarro un tarro enorme de sal, entonces fue a cada ventana y puerta de la casa para esparcirla. Su verdadera forma iba a surgir de nuevo y quería asegurarse que Tsuna este a salvo. Por alguna razón, estaba sospechando que la chica ya estaría por entrar en su primer celo y estaba segura que su padre también lo sabía. Iemitsu se suele mantener alejado de su familia por muy buenas razones, una de ellas es mantenerlas a salvo. Claro que no iba a dejarlas desprotegidas, por eso la chica tenía unos guardianes, Hayato era uno de ellos.

Renata verifico que los sedantes estén en el lugar de siempre y después, se acostó en la cama, cerró los ojos y espero a que la noche caiga.

* * *

**Notas finales: **espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte…

Ciao, Ciao~


	2. Día 1 (parte 2)

_**No se puede tapar el sol con un dedo (AU Fantasía)**_

PARTE 2

_**De cuernos y alas negras**_

Siempre dicen que cuando te levantas a cierta hora de la madrugada, es porque estas siendo observado por un demonio/entidad malévola. En ese preciso momento, para Tsuna, no le pareció tan descabellado, considerando que acaba de ver un hombre completamente rojo y con cuernos, en la casa de su ex tutora.

De alguna forma intento moverse de ese lugar y se dio cuenta que no fue buena idea entrar sin el permiso de la mujer; aunque en realidad no fue su culpa, ella se levantó a la madrugada por que sentía (otra vez) que la observaban, así que se asomó por la ventana para ver y de esa forma detecto algo raro (más de lo usual) en la casa vecina. Pensó que tal vez Renata estaría en problemas. Y nunca estuvo más acertada.

Aunque de una forma muy curiosa y un tanto extraña.

Cuando entro a la casa, con las llaves de repuesto que tenia de hace muchos años, pudo notar, a pesar de la oscuridad, que en el suelo había un polvo blanco, que también cubría las ventanas. Subió las escaleras, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Y ahora se encontraba en esa situación, que a pesar de que no haya ni una luz encendida, podía notar un poco el aspecto de ese ser.

Esa cosa la observaba desde un rincón, con sus ojos rojos, denotando burla en su mirada; un ruido, como de cuero viejo plegándose, hizo eco en el cuarto, entonces fue cuando vio dos enormes (literalmente) alas de ... ¿murciélago? Era una aproximación acertada.

Ahora era cuando tenía que tomar una decisión, en primer lugar podía hacer el intento de salir corriendo (aunque dudaba mucho que sirviera de algo), en segundo lugar estaba la opción de desmayarse, no era lo más útil, pero la podía sacar de ese momento (y la podría meter en uno mucho peor) y entonces estaba la tercera opción, la que pondría en juego su valentía, y astucia, y muchas otras cosas más que en ese momento no se acordaba, podía hablarle ¿un hola serviría?

Y como Tsuna no era la persona más iluminada del mundo, no opto por lo más coherente que era salir corriendo, sino que levanto su temblorosa mano, la movió de un lado a otro y susurro un hola.

Y la 'cosa' bufó.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, mucho menos que después se destornillara de la risa. Tsuna chillo indignada, ese tonto se estaba burlando de ella, en un afán de apaciguar su 'indignación' e 'ira' Tsuna agarro un cojín que estaba en el suelo y se lo tiro. Al grandulón no le agradó demasiado, estaba segura que ese gruñido no era alguna extraña risa. Y todo paso en segundos, de estar parada en la entrada del cuarto de Renata, estaba en la cama de la mujer. Con el 'hombre' rojo encima de ella. De esa forma podía verlo más de cerca, tenía los ojos idénticos a Renata, solo que rojos. El cabello oscuro también era idéntico. La forma de la cara, solo que él era mucho más masculino, mientras que el rostro de Renata era completamente femenino. Él gruño y acerco su nariz al cuello de la chica, entonces Tsuna pudo notar cuan grandes y oscuras eran esas alas. Cada una se puso a un lado de Tsuna, de alguna forma parecía un capullo, no podía ver más allá de ellos dos.

Tenía ganas de tocarlo, se moría de la curiosidad de saber cómo se sentían esas alas al tacto y como si estuviera bajo el efecto de una hipnosis, temblorosa, roso sus finos dedos por la rugosa membrana... se sentía raro.

Aun así, le pareció una experiencia fascinante, más él tembló debido a las caricias.

Él parecía muy gustoso en olerla, paso su lengua rasposa (pero caliente) sobre su cuello, Tsuna se estremeció; entonces él presiono su erección contra su intimidad. Tsuna podía sentir cuan caliente y grande estaba, aun atreves de la tela de su pantalón anaranjado con dibujitos de león. Ella entro en shock, él volvió a presionarse y a gruñir de satisfacción, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que estaba.

Entonces hizo lo primero que pudo, grito tan fuerte como su garganta le permitió. Eso pareció desconcertar a su atacante. Los segundos pasaron y un fuerte rugido la hizo saltar de la cama, una bola peluda y dorada irrumpió en la habitación desde la ventana, que estallo en mil pedazos. Tsuna se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, pero no hizo falta, ya que un ala la envolvió. Él estaba delante de ella protegiéndola. Eso no tenía sentido.

La bola peluda se sacudió y volvió a rugir. Tsuna salió de la protección para ver, solo por mera curiosidad.

Había un león. _'Ahora es momento de desmayarse' _pensó la chica

El rugido provenía del león, Tsuna chillo asustada y salió corriendo. No quería morir a manos de un depravado y unas patas de un león.

Como un rayo salió de ese lugar (podía ser rápida cuando quería) y bajo las escaleras. Volvió a chillar cuando escucho un gruñido y otro rugido; entonces vino lo peor, el techo se cayó y con los escombros, ese león dorado y esa _cosa_ (no tenía cabeza para darle un nombre) se estaban matando.

"¡Basta!" escucho un fuerte grito. Una luz brillante ilumino el lugar, dejándola ciega por unos segundos. Lo que fue muy mala suerte, porque si no se habría dado cuenta (o tal vez no) del pedazo de sementó que se dirigía derechito y sin pausa hacia su castaña cabeza.

Y todo se volvió oscuro.

_**La bruja, el león y un demonio**_

_'Estúpida gravedad'_ fue lo primero que pensó Tsuna cuando logro tener un ápice de conciencia. Se quejó del dolor que sentía.

"Tsu-chan" '_¡__Mamma__!'_ ¿qué hacia su madre ahí? "con cuidado" unas cálidas manos la sostuvieron y ella pudo incorporarse.

Su visión estaba un poco borrosa cabeza le dolía horrores y su cuerpo se sentía de plomo. Necesitaba urgente una aspirina. O cualquier cosa para calmar ese terrible dolor.

"Shh, tranquila" volvió a decir su madre, pero ella no le presto mucha atención; aunque no tuvo otra opción después de sentir una peculiar oleada de calor, que se iniciaba en la nuca y bajaba por su columna. Un tiempo después el dolor en su cabeza desapareció, Tsuna se levantó de golpe y asustada.

Su madre la miraba con una sonrisa, un poco forzada a su parecer. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en la casa de Renata. El techo estaba en su lugar, su padre estaba sentado una silla, muy cerca de ella y su madre. Y el grandote con alas estaba parado en una esquina sosteniendo sobre su cabeza una bolsa con hielo. Tsuna se le quedo mirando (por lo menos tenía unos pantalones), tratando de darle un nombre a eso, pero simplemente no pudo.

Lo miro de arriba abajo, de su cabeza salían un par de cuernos negros, su piel era toda roja oscura con remolinos que parecían tallados sobre la misma piel. Entonces recordó esos ojos rojos, como la sangre. El mismo color que solía aparecer en Renata. Lo miro más detalladamente, era casi idéntico a ella, hasta tenían las patillas risadas.

Después de meditarlo, bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes, Tsuna llego a una irrefutable verdad.

"¡Te comiste a Renata!" le grito mientras lo señalaba con su delgado dedo índice. Bueno, realmente no se espera las no muy disimuladas risas de sus progenitores.

"Tsu-chan" ella miro a su madre "él es Renata" Tsuna negó tantas veces con su cabeza que al rato se mareo, pero no le importo en lo más mínimo. Ella sabía que Renata era una mujer, fueron muchas las veces que la vio casi desnuda "Es ella, Tsu-chan"

Ella lo miro, aun negándose a creerlo, pero entonces algo le dijo que su mamá no mentía. Él era ella.

"¿Que eres?" le pregunto.

"Un demonio maldito" contesto con voz gruesa e imponente. Tsuna boqueo, como un pez fuera del agua, intento decir algo, pero no pudo. ¿qué podía decirle? Ella solo quería ver a Renata y que le diga que todo eso era un maldito sueño.

"¿Y el león?"

"Ese..." dijo con voz baja su padre "era yo"

"¿quién detuvo la pelea?" su madre levanto tímidamente la mano, parecía una niña tímida ante un regaño "¿cómo?"

Nana giro su mano derecha, dijo unas palabras extrañas en un idioma desconocido y de su palma salió una pequeña bola de fuego.

"Soy una bruja"

Tsuna miro a cada uno, no sabía porque, pero estaba desilusionada. Todos en su familia eran 'algo' y ella no era nada ¿acaso era tan tonta que nunca se dio cuenta lo que sucedía? Entonces recordó los ojos rojos de Renata y el siempre sentirse observada, cuando algo se rompía en su casa, se arreglaba 'mágicamente' y yendo un poco más al pasado, siempre cuando era una niña pequeña, jugaba con un león. En realidad, nunca le presto mucha atención, eran cosas que sucedían y ella no tenía el ánimo de cuestionarlo todo. Llego a la conclusión que era y siempre seguiría siendo Dame-Tsuna. En algo le podía dar la razón a sus compañeros.

Nana en un intento de tranquilizar a su hija, la acaricio dulcemente sobre los castaños cabello e inmediatamente la chica se quedó dormida. Un sencillo truco de magia.

Nana miro preocupada a los dos hombres en la sala, cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos, ella sabía, que tratar de explicarle el mundo en el que pertenece iba a ser muy difícil.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Los rayos de sol golpeaban su rostro, ella puso su brazo sobre sus ojos para que no le molestara. Un rato después se sentó en la cama, miro todo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que ese no era su cuarto.

"Buenos días" Renata estaba recostada sobre el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo dos tazas y un vapor salía de ellas, suponía que era café (igual no había otra cosa en esa casa) "¿cómo estás?" la mujer se acercó y le dio una de las tazas, Tsuna soplo un poco antes de dar el primer sorbo. Sonrió feliz, realmente ama ese café.

"Bien" dijo después de unos cuantos sorbos. Tenía la duda de preguntarle que era realmente y porque estaba maldita o simplemente hacerse la que tiene amnesia; era una manera muy útil de escapar de los problemas, lo uso muchas veces en la escuela. Cuando se terminó la taza, decidió que quería saber la verdad "quiero que me cuentes todo" la miro fijamente, esperando impaciente una respuesta.

"Soy un demonio, estoy maldito y atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer" sus ojos se endurecieron.

"¿Que paso?" ahora realmente quería saber.

"_**Jodi**_ con la mujer equivocada"

"_**'Jodí'**_¿qué significa?" Renata evito su mirada y susurro un nada. Entendió la indirecta, no quería hablar de eso "¿mamá y papá?"

"Nana es una bruja, una muy buena" hizo una pausa "Iemitsu es una cambia forma, igual que Hayato, Takeshi y el resto de idiotas que son tus amigos"

Tsuna la miró con horror, o sea que vivió engañada todos estos años. Lo que no entendía era el porqué.

"¿Porque nunca me dijeron nada?" Renata detecto cierto toque de resentimiento en su voz.

"Cuando eras una niña, sabias todo" eso sorprendió a Tsuna "Pero eso te lo tienen que contar tus padres" Renata se sentó a lado de Tsuna y recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Tsuna habló.

"Anoche... ibas a ..." no podía continuar, la lastimaba de solo pensarlo. Ranata gruño, eso fue un sonido mortal.

"Nunca haría algo que te dañe" agarro el rostro de Tsuna y presiono ambas frentes "Solo estaba un poco emocionado"

_'A mí no me pareció un poco'_ las dos se quedaron mirándose hasta que Renata la beso. Eso la tomo de sorpresa, pero la acepto gustosa. Sus labios eran suaves y el beso fue tierno. Cuando se separaron, Tsuna estaba un poco agitada.

"¿Cual... es tu verdadero nombre?"

"Reborn"

"¿Y cómo tengo que llamarte?"

"Con cualquiera de los dos está bien" entonces volvió a besarla.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Los gritos de esos dos se podían escuchar por toda la casa, Tsuna volvió a largar su desayuno sobre el retrete, mientras su madre le sostenía el cabello y acariciaba su espalda.

Mientras tanto Iemitsu y Renata (porque a esa hora estaba en su forma de mujer) se peleaban. La cuestión era un poco complicada, al parecer Reborn se olvidó de decirle algo muy importante mientras tenían sexo, ella al ser un cambia forma, podía entrar en celo. Y el primero lo tuvo hace exactamente dos meses, ya le parecía muy raro que Renata cambiara su forma todas las noches y que, según ella, era algo que podría pasar cada uno o dos meses. Sin embargo, durante toda una semana cambió de forma y tenían sexo (no se podía quejar de eso), al parecer el demonio reaccionaba a su celo. Algo que Tsuna nunca se dio cuenta, solo estaba un poco más encendida de lo normal, pero más allá de eso no pasó nada raro o grandioso. Según Nana puede ser porque tiene sangre de bruja. Eso mitigo un poco sus instintos.

Y ¡oh sorpresa! Estaba embarazada.

Bueno, no le molestaba; después de todo estaba con la persona que ama desde el primer momento que la vio y que la ama a ella tal cual es. Con su torpeza y todo.

**Fin.**


	3. Día 2

**Nota: **Buenas, buenas, este vendría a ser la segunda historia!

Día 2: AU Ciencia Ficción (8/10/18) primera publicación

(24/8/19) segunda publicación

Resumen: En una era donde los sentimientos y el amor están prohibidos, nacen dos personas destinadas a estar juntas, sin embargo no siempre se puede tener lo que queremos…

_**Cavernícolas (AU Ciencia Ficción)**_

'_Cavernícolas'_ fue lo primero que pensó Reborn al terminar su lectura sobre las civilizaciones pasadas. No importaba la época, el pasado siempre fue una era de oscurantismo.

Las personas se reproducían como conejos, mataban por diversión y lo peor de todo, destruyeron el hermoso planeta en el que vivían.

Pero todo cambió después de la primera 'Clasificación', que consistió, básicamente, en eliminar a toda aquella persona innecesaria para la sociedad. Empezaron con las cárceles, siguieron los vagabundos y familias sin hogar, hasta casi terminar con una gran parte de la población; sin embargo, como en toda sociedad funcional, tiene que haber una clase obrera. La sociedad (los que fueron elegidos) no podía subsistir sin los otros. Pero, como en toda reorganización social, se les fue de las manos.

Hubo una guerra, donde dejó un saldo incalculable de muertes; y al final el ochenta por ciento de la población termino siendo solo gente vieja o mujeres fuera de la edad de reproducirse. Paso el tiempo, las heridas fueron sanando y al cabo de unos años, empezó el proyecto _Nova._

_Nova_ consistía en agarrar a todos los jóvenes en edad reproductiva con genes completamente sanos y, en el caso de las mujeres, extirparles los ovarios para poder controlar el tiempo de reproducción de dicho órgano; los hombres que tuvieran los genes más fuertes fueron seleccionas para 'donar' su esperma (no había caso el negarse).

Así fue como empezó la nueva generación, todos bebes engendrados en un vientre artificial, donde un solo ovulo en estado perfecto y un solo espermatozoide en las mismas condiciones podía dividirse en cuantas partes quisiera, dando así a docenas de gemelos idénticos.

Y la tan anhelada reorganización social dio sus frutos cuando ya no hubo más nacimientos naturales. Esa, para muchos, fue una batalla ganada. Cada persona era seleccionada para un puesto de trabajo según sus capacidades físicas y mentales; y ya para la sexta generación de bebes engendrados en vientres artificiales, los científicos habían logrado exterminar cualquier tipo de enfermedad.

Se podría decir que estaban en un periodo de relativa paz. Con la población controlada no había pobreza, no había enfermedades, no había discriminación y lo mejor de todo, los recursos naturales no se extinguían (aunque eso se debió también a los grandes avances científicos) por lo que alcanzaba para todos.

Ya para cuando nació Reborn (junto con sus cincuenta hermanos) iban por el año ciento cincuenta de la nueva era, que cariñosamente apodaron, en memoria del proyecto de reorganización, _Nova_ y así para nunca olvidar el pasado y de dónde venimos.

Los padres biológicos no tenian ninguna relación con sus descendientes, por eso son seleccionados especialmente para que no tengan interés alguno de formar una familia. El resto que no sea un Criador, tenía todo el derecho de adoptar hasta dos niños por familia. A Reborn lo adoptaron una familia adinerada. Él siempre fue un prodigio, único e irrepetible y a pesar de tener hermanos, no eran nada comparado con su inteligencia, por eso Reborn fue separado para tener un futuro acorde a su capacidad física y mental.

Timoteo Vongola era su padre, pero el anciano ya tenía un hijo mayor, Iemitsu quien tenía una linda esposa. Un día la linda esposa enfermó y con el pasar de los meses desapareció. No le explicaron mucho, solo mencionaron que no la iba a poder volver a ver nunca más.

Reborn una vez leyó sobre los sentimientos, algo muy característico de los _'Cavernícolas'_ y él no lo entendía, nunca había sentido nada como lo nombrado en los libros. ¿Porque iba a sentir amor? ¿Deseo o ira? No lo entendió hasta que no volvió a ver a Nana.

Ese día en el que le avisaron que no volvería a verla, algo en su pecho se apretó. No supo cómo nombrarlo o siquiera como identificarlo. Pero el dolor estaba ahí, instalado en su pecho. Se hizo un chequeo médico, y estaba en perfecta condición, como todos los días, como todos.

Un día Reborn paseaba por los pasillos de la mansión, perdido en su mundo, siempre preguntándose que estaba mal en él; hasta que escucho un suave canto. Una voz dulce y melodiosa. Intrigado, siguió el sonido, hasta que entro a un cuarto, donde había una mujer de cabellos castaños, sentada en una extraña silla, de apariencia vieja que se mecía de atrás hacia adelante.

Nana cantaba tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Reborn se sorprendió y de la nada, así como llego, esa incomodidad y ese dolor en su pecho despareció. Nana fue la más sorprendida de los dos, primero su rostro fue de sorpresa, después de incomodidad y termino en terror. El niño no entendía que estaba pasando, entonces una vista más clara de la mujer, revelo una abultada panza. Reborn no sabía que le pasaba, pero Nana le dijo que mantenga el secreto y él así lo hizo. No volvió a verla después de eso.

Cuando Reborn cumplió ocho años, tuvo sus primeras clases de biología. Eso fue tan esclarecedor, por fin pudo entender porque la mujer tenía ese vientre abultado.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de decir la verdad. Ese bebe nunca tendría que haber sido concebido, era contra la ley. Pero su curiosidad gano por sobre su moral.

Habían pasado dos años desde esa vez que vio a Nana, se perdió en nacimiento del bebe, pero aún estaba a tiempo de verlo crecer. Buscó a la mujer por toda la casa, y la encontró, pero no en el mismo recinto, sino que mucho más alejado, dentro de un laberinto que había en el jardín, viviendo en una hermosa cabaña. Para muchos es todo un reto y una bonita decoración, para él es solo un juego estúpido tratar de cruzarlo; lo hizo diez veces seguidas a sus cuatro años, y en todas pudo encontrar la salida.

El día que volvió a verla, ya no tenía ese bulto en su vientre, ni estaba regordeta, más bien estaba radiante, y la causa (cree él) era ese pequeño niño idéntico a ella, con cabellera alborotada y ojos castaños. Tan dulce a la vista. Tan... no sabe decirlo con palabras.

Reborn los iba a visitar cada vez que tenía tiempo, porque él tenía obligaciones y una apariencia que mantener. Él niño, que tiene por nombre Tsuna, era tan torpe como nadie que haya visto en su vida; Reborn se planteó la idea de que ese es el precio a pagar por tener descendencia del modo 'tradicional', sin un médico que pueda eliminar todos los malos genes.

Pasaron los años y Reborn archivó en su mente cada aspecto del crecimiento de Tsuna, cuando llegaba el día de la visita, el corazón de Reborn saltaba. Dedujo, por la explicación de un libro, que eso era un tipo de excitación, de emoción, y tal vez de no poder aguantar las ganas de tenerlo frente a él.

Tsuna era un espécimen tan diferente al resto de seres humanos. Entonces llego la incógnita ¿todos los cavernícolas eran de ese modo? No lo podía saber con certeza, los libros decían una cosa y lo que él veía era otra.

Reborn se hizo adulto y Tsuna un adolescente. Entonces pasó algo. En la estructura familiar ideal no había 'coito', nadie sabía lo que era ese tipo de deseo, tan primitivo que se intentó abolir por todos los medios posibles. Una familia adoptaba un bebe y lo criaba para la siguiente generación, había un respeto mutuo, pero nada más. Y el día en el que Reborn cumplía veintitrés años y Tsuna diecisiete, tal vez por una jugarreta del destino (eso nunca lo podría saber), los dos se besaron. Sus labios se justaron, y por un corto momento el cerebro de Reborn se hizo papilla. O cortocircuito, o simplemente **¡Boom!** No lo sabría decir, pero sucedió algo que lo asusto. Le gustó besar a Tsuna, demasiado; pero también lo asusto. No sabía cómo actuar, o lo que iba a hacer en el futuro. Tsuna nunca podría salir de ese laberinto y él tenía una apariencia que mantener.

Nunca más se aventuró en el laberinto, él sabía que tomó la decisión correcta; Reborn se instruyó sobre el tema y todo lo que aprendió lo asustó. Él podría llegar a sentir amor, un sentimiento destructivo, no era algo que él estaba dispuesto a afrontar. Él iba a ser el que guie a las próximas generaciones, hacia una mejor era _Nova_.

Y esa decisión la mantuvo durante cinco largos e interminables años, en donde no volvió a ver a Tsuna y nunca más lo volvería a hacer.

Reborn era un cobarde, él lo sabía perfectamente.

Fue ahí cuando encontró un nuevo sentimiento y su definición. Él realmente odia a los cavernícolas y su estúpido libre albedrío.

**Fin.**


End file.
